De la nécessité des salles de bain
by Basmoka
Summary: J'avais toujours aimé la lavande. La couleur d'abord, un peu surréelle, ni vraiment bleue, ni vraiment violette. L'odeur ensuite, ce parfum de propreté. J'avais toujours aimé la lavande, alors comment aurais-je pu ne pas l'aimer elle, Lavande Brown ? Yuri


Première partie d'un two-shot mettant en scène un yuri Parvati/Lavande (PoV Parvati). La suite est en cours d'écriture. Quelques fautes doivent encore traîner, mais pas d'inquiétude : je corrigerai ça demain.

« Spéciale dédicace » à NalaH, en espérant qu'elle aura le temps de la lire avant son départ en vacances.

x

**De la nécessité des salles de bain.**

x

J'avais toujours aimé la lavande. La couleur d'abord, un peu surréelle, ni vraiment bleue, ni vraiment violette, et qui fait tâche sur les paysages de Provence – ceux que je n'ai jamais vus qu'en photographie –, un ton fait pour la pastel. L'odeur, ensuite, ce parfum de propreté qu'on retrouve dans les trousses de toilette, ou directement quand on pose le nez sur ces savons lilas qui moussent au bord des baignoires. Et puis le goût des tisanes, celles qui reposent, qui donnent envie de se pelotonner sous les draps pour dormir d'un sommeil apaisé. J'avais toujours aimé la lavande alors comment aurais-je pu ne pas l'aimer elle, _Lavande_ Brown ?

L'idée avait germé en troisième année et pendant deux ans encore c'en était resté à cet état de pousse fragile. C'était là, tapi dans ma tête, mais tout petit, ramassé sur lui-même un axiome frappé de mutisme.

Il avait fallu qu'elle sorte avec Ronald pour que la vérité terrible éclate en moi, avec la discrétion d'une fanfare. J'étais jalouse sans l'être, parce qu'il était évident qu'il la quitterait pour Hermione – et tout le monde le savait, eux deux y compris même s'ils ne l'auraient avoué pour rien au monde.

Je l'avais avertie, nous nous étions disputées. C'était mieux, en un sens : je pouvais garder mes distances, les observer de loin et taire en grande partie ce désir qui me tenaillait. Le soir, je regardai son souffle assoupi soulever sa poitrine sous sa chemise de nuit – une bien maigre consolation.

La septième année était arrivée, avec les Carrow. Neville, Ginny et Luna lançaient des expéditions contestataires. J'avais été l'une des premières à rejoindre la troupe, très vite suivie par bon nombre de Gryffondor. Paradoxalement, il s'agit peut-être de la période la plus heureuse de ma scolarité. Il y avait cette atmosphère festive, où la rage et l'euphorie des petites victoires agissaient comme des drogues sur nos systèmes nerveux. Tremblements et fous rires, peurs légitimes converties en témérité bravache – de quoi tourner la tête de n'importe qui. Mon premier slogan avait été : « Aucun bâillon ne nous fera taire ». Les Carrow m'avaient prise en flagrant délit et je m'en étais tirée avec quelques vilaines cicatrices sur le ventre et sur les côtes.

L'après-lendemain, une écriture violette et pleine de fioritures martelait, tous les dix mètres d'intervalle au quatrième étage : « Je ne me tairais pas non plus ». Je m'étais tournée vers Lavande qui m'avait souri sous ses yeux plein de cernes, mon cœur avait alors fait une embardée.

La veille, c'était elle avait pansé mes blessures. Chaque effleurement, malgré la douleur qu'il m'arrachait, effaçait un peu plus la torture que j'avais subie. En pensée, j'avais presque remercié Amycus Carrow pour ses bons soins.

Puis les choses s'étaient corsées. Luna avait été enlevée, Ginny n'était pas revenue. Neville, de plus en plus menacé, s'était replié dans la Salle sur Demande. Il avait été rejoint, d'abord au compte-goutte puis de plus en plus abondamment, par les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Mon dernier tag, rouge écarlate sur la porte de la classe de magie noire, clamait : « Non, je ne me tiendrais pas à Carrow ! » Et, comme les autres, j'étais allée retrouver Neville.

Lavande était déjà là-bas, échevelée, les yeux rouges.

« Je veux ma salle de bain ! s'était-elle écriée, avec un ton qui indiquait qu'elle n'en était pas à sa première réclamation.

– Les ressources de la Salle peuvent être utilisés beaucoup plus intelligemment, lui avait opposé Ernie Macmillan.

– Je te dis que je veux ma _putain_ de salle de bain ! »

Je ne saurais dire si ce fut sa vulgarité ou bien sa violence, lorsqu'elle le jeta au sol d'une bourrade agressive, qui me perturba le plus. Après m'être ressaisie, je l'attrapai doucement par les épaules pour la tirer à l'écart. Elle attendit qu'on fût hors de vue, à moitié dissimulées par son hamac, pour fondre en larmes dans mes bras.

« Ce… n'est pas… compliqué, renifla-t-elle. Je veux juste… une salle de bain… Je veux…

– Je sais. Tu veux ton abri. Ta petite pièce coupée du monde.

– Oui, geignit-elle misérablement. Je veux…

– … tes parfums, ton Rimmel, ton fard à joue. Pour être belle, à défaut d'être en sûreté. »

Elle me serra plus fort. Ma poitrine débordait de battements sourds tandis que je l'enlaçais en retour.

« Je vais en parler à Neville », murmurai-je, mais je demeurai encore une longue minute dans son étreinte avant de pouvoir m'en extraire. Parce qu'elle me tenait trop étroitement et parce que j'aurais pu y rester une semaine entière sans m'en lasser.

Les jours qui suivirent furent d'une longueur surréelle. La Salle sur Demande était un drôle de havre de paix avec fenêtre sur la guerre. _Potterveille_ nous narrait l'horreur des affrontements, entre deux séquences humoristiques – mais ces traits d'esprit étaient empesés d'ironie et de révolte. Nous riions, sans joie aucune.

Lavande me traînait régulièrement dans sa salle de bain. Elle me faisait asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle détachait mes cheveux noirs. « Ils sont si jolis », disait-elle avec admiration, la main dans mes boucles. Elle me coiffait j'étais son jouet, sa poupée préférée. Ce n'était pas désagréable. « Ferme les yeux. » Elle saupoudrait d'or mes paupières lourdes. Fascinée, je scrutais sa grimace concentrée quand elle s'armait d'un rouge à lèvre. « Ça te va bien, cette couleur. » Elle passait son doigt sur ma bouche pour estomper le gloss et moi j'étais au bord de défaillir. Elle soufflait doucement sur mes doigts pour faire sécher le vernis criard, quand je songeais à ce que j'aurais pu faire de ce même index – si seulement elle avait bien voulu. Oui, je voulais la toucher comme une amante.

Ces envies s'agençaient pour former un refrain lancinant car la situation faisait que je la perdais rarement de vue. Cette promiscuité existait à tous les niveaux, dans chacune des facettes de notre quotidien :

Nous dormions côté à côte, dans des hamacs voisins. Quand sa main tombait dans le vide entre nous, il aurait suffit que je m'étire de quelques centimètres pour frôler son poignet.

Nous mangions assises si près l'une de l'autre que nos cuisses s'effleuraient.

Sur mes habits, je retrouvais de longs cheveux châtains qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à elle.

En somme, elle était partout, et dans mes rêves aussi.

« J'ai tiré les cartes ce matin.

– Ah oui ?

– Harry Potter sera là demain. »

Je n'y croyais pas. La suite des évènements me prouverait qu'elle avait raison.

Ce jour-là elle était occupée à limer mes ongles, accroupie sur le carrelage glacé. Son short minuscule dévoilait des cuisses blanches comme le lait et mes petits pieds cuivrés formaient un contraste saisissant avec ses genoux tout proche.

Terry Boot avait tambouriné à la porte :

« Bon, vous avez bientôt fini, les filles ? Y en a qui aimeraient bien se doucher, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ! »

Lavande l'avait renvoyé sur les roses. Pourtant, l'instant d'après, elle ouvrait les robinets et commençait à se dévêtir. Comme je la regardais, les yeux ronds, elle m'incita à me débarrasser de ma robe.

« Que… quoi ? »

Elle roula des yeux.

« La baignoire est largement assez grande pour nous deux. Allez, dépêche-toi ! Ça ira plus vite comme ça.

– Mais…

– Oh, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas la peine d'être pudique. On est entre filles. » Gloussement léger. « Et puis je n'ai jamais pris de bain avec quelqu'un, ce sera amusant. »

Je devais être en train de me liquéfier sur place et malgré tout je parvins à obtempérer.

« Il t'a bien amochée. »

Je rougissais en découvrant ses yeux perdus dans la contemplation de mes flancs, là où les cicatrices zébraient ma peau brune. Je baladais mon regard à droite à gauche dans la salle d'eau pour ne pas avoir à apercevoir ses seins. Une intuition me soufflait que je ne pourrais pas me détourner de pareille vision.

« Ne sois pas gênée. Ce n'est pas grave. Ça te donne un certain côté… mmh… guerrière ? »

Elle se méprenait complètement sur les motifs de mon embarras – et c'était sûrement préférable.

Ce fut le bain le plus étrange de ma vie. Des discussions entrecoupées d'éclaboussures, de la mousse qui ne masque rien, ses prunelles qui me détaillent sans la moindre retenue au bout du compte je ne sus jamais trop si cela avait consisté en un cauchemar éveillé ou au contraire en une attente inespérée enfin devenue réalité.

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Harry Potter était là, et la bataille de Poudlard débutait. Lavande disparut dans la mêlée et je ne la retrouvai qu'à la fin des hostilités. Une boursoufflure courait le long de son nez jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres et elle paraissait fébrile. Toutefois elle poussa un petit cri de soulagement en m'apercevant et trouva sans peine la force de se redresser. Ses mains en coupe autour de mon visage, elle posa un baiser sur chacune de mes joues, et sur mon front, avant de m'écraser contre elle dans une embrassade enjouée.

Deux mois s'écoulèrent, elle entama une relation avec Seamus. Encore une année et ils se marièrent.

Jamais on ne vit demoiselle d'honneur plus amère que moi.

(_A suivre_)


End file.
